Lenneth's Unique Attacks
Lenneth has many unique attacks in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, and Radiata Stories. ''Valkyrie Profile'' As Lenneth can equip both swords and bows, she has two different sets of attacks depending on her current weapon. Sword Bolt Slash Moment Slide Vertical Raid Bow Spread Shot Tri-Blast Infinity Blast Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lenneth has ten attacks but can only utilize swords. Bolt Slash :Japanese: ボルトスラッシュ/Bolt Slash :Description: Lenneth slashes the foe with her sword :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 6 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 10 :Guard Break Chance: 28 :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 1 Moment Slide :Japanese: モーメントスライド/Moment Slide :Description: Lenneth slide along the ground, and hits the enemy :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 5 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 12 :Guard Break Chance: 20 :Direction: Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: 0.75 :Effect: Faint 5% Vertical Raid :Japanese: バーティカルレイド/Vertical Raid :Description: A powerful sword attack :Level Learned: Initial :AP Cost: 7 :Hits: 2 :Heat Gauge Boost: 6 x 2hit :Guard Break Chance: 9 + 10 :Direction: Upward-left x 2 :Damage Multiplier: 0.4 x 2hit Grim Force :Japanese: グリムフォース/Grim Force :Description: Lenneth launches a powerful sword attack :Level Learned: 51 :AP Cost: 6 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 9 :Guard Break Chance: 15 :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.8 Feather Sail :Japanese: フェザーセイル/Feather Sail :Description: Lenneth flips and kicks the foe to damage them :Level Learned: Level 54 :AP Cost: 7 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 12 :Guard Break Chance: 22 :Direction: Upward-left :Damage Multiplier: 1 :Effect: Faint 5% Glowing Pierce :Japanese: グロウイングピアス/Glowing Pierce :Description: Lenneth thrusts her sword at the foe for three hits of damage :Level Learned: Level 57 :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 3 :Heat Gauge Boost: 5 x 3hit :Guard Break Chance: (8 x 2hit) + 10 :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.5 x 3hit :Effect: Faint 5% x 3hit Multiple Attack :Japanese: マルチプルアタック/Multiple Attack :Description: Lenneth stabs, then lifts her sword to damage her opponent :Level Learned: Level 60 :AP Cost: 9 :Hits: 4 :Heat Gauge Boost: 3 x 4hit :Guard Break Chance: 8 + (4 x 3hit) :Direction: Upward-left + Downward-right :Damage Multiplier: 0.6 + (0.3 x 3hit) Succession Slide :Japanese: サクセッションスライド/Succession Slide :Description: A flurry of sword maneuvering :Level Learned: Level 63 :AP Cost: 7 :Hits: 4 :Heat Gauge Boost: 4 x 4hit :Guard Break Chance: 8 x 4hit :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.3 x 4hit Ptero Attack :Japanese: ハイウィンドラプター/High-wind Rupture :Description: Lenneth leaps up, and brings her sword down on her enemy with astounding force :Level Learned: Level 66 :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 13 :Guard Break Chance: 28 :Direction: Left-Downward :Damage Multiplier: 2 Code Break :Japanese: コードブレイク/Code Break :Description: A powerful attack, with a chance of inflicting doom. :Level Learned: Seraphic Gate :AP Cost: 8 :Hits: 1 :Heat Gauge Boost: 9 :Guard Break Chance: 10 :Direction: Left :Damage Multiplier: 0.7 :Effect: Doom 30% Valkyrie Profile: Covenent of the Plume Lenneth has only three attacks but can only utilize swords. Bolt Slash :Japanese: ボルトスラッシュ/Bolt Slash :Description: Downward cutting attack from above. Casts enemy down. :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6 x 3hit :Effect: Knockdown Gale Winds :Japanese: カストウィンドウ/Gust Wind :Description: Sudden swipe that sends forth a whipping wind. :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 6 x 3hit Vertical Raid :Japanese: バーティカルレイド/Vertical Raid :Description: Slashing bow that cuts from low to high. Launches enemy upward. :Hits: 4 :Attack Gauge Boost: 4 x 4hit :Effect: Launch Radiata Stories Lenneth can switch between sword and bow at whim in battle. Bolt Slash :Japanese: ボルトスラッシュ/Bolt Slash :Description: A single crossing slash. Breaks Guard :Hits: 1 :Range: Medium :Damage Multiplier: 1 :Effect: Paralyze 1.5, Guard Break Instant Slide :Japanese: モーメントスライド/Moment Slide :Description: A sliding attack that knocks the foe off their feet. :Hits: 1 :Range: Short :Damage Multiplier: 1.1 :Effect: Launch, Connects from Bolt Slash, Vertical Raid :Japanese: バーティカルレイド/Vertical Raid :Description: A quick slice that hits consecutively. :Hits: 2 :Range: Medium :Damage Multiplier: 1.2 x 2hit :Effect: Paralyze 1.5, Launch, Connects from Instant Slide Spread Shot :Japanese: スプレッドショット/Spread Shot :Description: An arrow of light pierces the foe. It sometimes causes inflictions. :Hits: 3 :Range: Long :Damage Multiplier: 0.6 x 3hit :Effect: Petrify 2.0, Curse 3.0 Nibelung Valesti :Japanese: ニーベルン・ヴァレスティ/Nibelung Valesti :Description: The ultimate Volty Blast. The foe is sliced then impaled with large spears. :Hits: 10 :Range: None :Damage Multiplier: 0.4 + 0.3 + 0.4 + 0.3 + 0.4 + 0.3 + (0.4x2hit) + 0.6 + 1.2 :Effect: Volty Blast, Unblockable, Knockdown ---- Category: Abilities